You are my love
by Feathery Quill
Summary: ET Eriol and Tomoyo enter a competition together. Days before the big day, they had a practice. and Eriol said something he wanted to say for a long time. How will Tomoyo react? ONESHOT


**HS**: Okay, so this is a Tomoyo/Eriol pairing. Another ONESHOT.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to the ever fortunate CLAMP. (does anyone even read this?) I don't own the song either. _You are my love_ is sung by Yui Makino. Those who watched Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle episode 12 will know.

_You Are My Love_

"Hiiragizawa-kun!"

Eriol turned around when someone called his name. Tomoyo ran toward him, and settled at his side, panting heavily. She was lucky she had caught up with him.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, you're heading to the music room, right? We'll be practicing together for the competition."

"Yes, it will be on the 12th of January, and we still haven't practiced together." Eriol said, smiling at the beautiful young lady in front of him. In response, she smiled back.

Together, they walked their way towards the music room. The whole time, all of Eriol's thoughts were centered on the raven-haired beauty beside him.

He and Tomoyo weren't really that close since the beginning. Perhaps, this competition will be able to bring them closer. At least, that's what Eriol hoped for.

Eriol knew quite well of just about everything. Being the reincarnation of a century-old magician has its benefits. He knew almost everything…but with Tomoyo as an exception, and that really amused him.

At first, he was not at all comfortable not being able to predict Tomoyo. The young woman really fascinated him. To the point that every night all he thought was about her.

But then, Tomoyo was just so sweet that he couldn't help but feel comfortable around her. She was a person like no other.

Some of you may think that Eriol is in love with Tomoyo. Then, my friends, you are most certainly right.

Although Tomoyo may have loved another, it still didn't stop him from loving her. He thought of those times when he would glance at her oh so secretly, knowing how well an observer Tomoyo is.

Fortunately for him, she has no knowledge of the secret glances he stole. He must be very good in hiding things for Tomoyo not to notice his feelings.

He would give anything to call her his. But of course, there's always a problem. She already has a special someone, whom he knew quite well and whom he has no intent of hurting.

But he could always hope…

Eriol hasn't even noticed they had already arrived at the music room when Tomoyo addressed him.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, we're already here. Daijoubu desu ka?"

Eriol snapped out from his reverie, and smiled his usual smile at Tomoyo's concerned face.

"Daijoubu, Daidouji-san. I was just thinking."

Being a polite girl that she was, she didn't pry him any question despite her curiosity. They went inside. Eriol headed toward the grand piano as Tomoyo stood nearby, music sheet in hand.

Eriol started off with a few notes. Then Tomoyo began to sing.

-Ame ni nureta hoho wa namida no nioi ga shita

_The faint scent of tears on my rain-soaked cheeks_

-Yasashii manazashi no tabibito

_The warm look on the face of a traveler _

-Shizuka ni hibiteru natsukashi ongaku

_The music from our childhood faintly echoes in the background _

-Omoi dasenai kioku samayou

_The memories that I hopelessly try to remember wander aimlessly_

-Yume wa tobidatsu no chiisa na tsubasa de

_But with these tiny wings, launched by my dreams_

-Omoi no kienai basho made futari de tooi umi o sora o koete

_Over distant oceans and skies we'll soar together, to a place where memories never fade _

-Kurai yoru no naka de watashi o terashiteru

_You light up the way for me in the darkness of night_

-Yasashii manazashi no anata ni

_On that warm look on your face_

-Aitai…

_I miss so you much_

Eriol finished off with a melody, letting the last note to echo in the silence.

Tomoyo's eyes were closed as he watched her. She really does sing wonderfully, and her voice was just angelic. The song was perfect for her. Her voice seemed to carry the sense of nostalgia all throughout the entire song as it was intended to.

_So beautiful…_He thought.

"Ano…Eriol-kun, daijoubu?"

And once again, he snapped out from his deep thought as he met Tomoyo's face that was inches away from his own, surprising him.

Smirking, he said to her. "You called me by my first name."

Tomoyo was surprised at first as she reeled her mind to catch up. That was not the answer she intended to hear nor did she even notice she had used his first name in addressing him.

"Gomen nasai, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Eriol shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. "That's alright, Daidouji-san. Actually, I would prefer if you'd call be by my first name."

Tomoyo felt her cheeks redden slightly. "Alright, Hii-Eriol-kun. You can call me Tomoyo."

"Thank you, Tomoyo-san." A bit confused, Tomoyo looked up at him.

"Why?"

Eriol raised his eyebrow questioningly, not seeming to understand her question.

"I mean why did you thank me for?"

"For letting me call you Tomoyo-san, and for practicing with me today."

Tomoyo nodded her head understandingly. She was about to say something when Eriol continued.

"…but most of all for considering me as your friend."

The last statement startled her but she smiled nonetheless. "I always consider you as my friend, Eriol-kun. After all, you are such a kind and polite person."

"I should say the same thing to you, Tomoyo-san." Eriol paused briefly, considering his next move. Should he tell her?

Gathering all his courage putting his doubts aside, he took a deep breath. Not once did he feel so nervous. But this _is _Tomoyo we're talking about.

He opened his mouth, ready to tell her. Just three words and that's it.

"Tomoyo-san, I have something to tell you."

She looked at him. It was a pretty amusing scene. She hadn't seen her calm and mysterious friend so tense before. Whatever he's trying to tell her must be really important.

"I-I love you."

Tomoyo couldn't believe it. This was the last she had in mind. Certainly, she didn't expect this. No matter how much she didn't want to, she had to give him a reply.

She knew she loves Sakura-chan without a doubt, and was contented with it. But there are times when she felt so lonely like there was something missing. Could Eriol-kun be the one that she truly loves?

But, of course, she couldn't give up her love for her cousin so easily. A series of jumbled up questions entered her mind. Who will she choose? Will she give up on her love for Sakura-chan and just give in to Eriol? And most importantly, with whom will she be most happy?

Eriol turned to her, observing her reaction. Obviously, she was shocked and she seemed to be deep in thought. _Great. Just great. I wonder what she's thinking. She must think I'm an idiot. Sigh._

After a few moments of silence and a lot of deep thinking, Tomoyo finally spoke.

"Well, I must say I'm quite surprised, Eriol-kun." She paused, adding to the tension. Eriol was nearly covered in sweat.

"But I'm doubtless to say that I…I love you, too, Eriol-kun." It was just above a whisper but Eriol still heard it. Oh, he was so shocked and relieved.

Without thinking, he hugged her, making her blush. She felt so right in his arms.

He leaned closer to her ear, taking in her sweet Jasmine scent, and whispered. "You are my love, Tomoyo."

And with that, they shared a kiss that would last forever.

---

**HS**: Soo…how'd you guys like it? Not bad? Tell me in your reviews, and I would also like you to read 'In my Dreams' for Tomo/Saku fans and 'Oniichan' for SS fans.

That's all for now. Ja!


End file.
